This invention relates to transfer mechanisms and more particularly to a mechanism for transferring blanks between dies for successive work operations.
Transfer mechanisms of this general description are well known and take many and varied forms. In general, they include a pair of jaws or grippers and a reciprocating mass for transporting the jaws between work stations. While the known transfer mechanisms of this type are generally satisfactory, the reciprocating mass of the transfer mechanism tends to be rather large, thereby limiting the speed of the mechanism, and independent adjustment of the specific gripping action of the jaws and of the precise translatory movement of the reciprocating mass tends to be rather difficult.